1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays are requested to be equipped with an improved display quality in the aspects such as the image resolution and the color saturation along with the developing display technology. In addition to the consideration of the image quality of the displays, the development of the displays is progressed toward the displays capable of displaying three dimension (3D) or stereo images.
Recently, several types of the naked-eyes stereo (auto stereoscopic) display technologies are provided, such as the holographic type technology, the multi-plane technology, the parallax-image technology, and the like, wherein the parallax-image technology is served as a spatial-multiplexed stereo-display technology. In the spatial-multiplexed stereo-display technology, a column lens or a parallax barrier are usually applied to form different viewing zones in the space so that the right eye and the left eye of the user can respectively receive different image information for generating the stereo image.
Specifically, according to the visual characteristics of human, the stereo image can be generated in the human's brain when two images with the same content but different parallax are captured or received respectively by the right eye and the left eye. Therefore, the spatial-multiplexed stereo-display technology is achieved by controlling the transmission direction of the display light through the column lens or the parallax barrier to render the eyes of the user receive or capture different image information such that the stereo image can be obtained. Nevertheless, the display resolution is reduced when the spatial-multiplexed stereo-display technology is applied.